Kiss Me
by Lea Dramione
Summary: OS : Hermione et Drago se sont séparaient, et leurs amis sont près à TOUT pour qu'ils se remettre ensembles. C'est ce qu'ils ferons, à Paris, lors de la fête d'anniversaire d'Hermione.


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Ceci est mon premier OS, je voudrais vos avis !**

**/!\ Rien est à moi tout est à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Kiss Me **

Il était à peut près minuit. La fête allée bon train.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione à vingt ans. Pour cette occasion, Harry et ses amis avaient eu la brillante idée de lui organiser un anniversaire surprise dans une grande salle d'un immeuble au septième étage à Paris.

Il y avait treize personnes à cette fête. Ca ne faisait pas beaucoup, mais ils étaient tous plus ou moins proche d'Hermione : Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Luna , Neville, Parvati, Lavande et le petit dernier, le neveu d'Harry : Teddy. Même s'il n'avait que trois ans et demi, et qu'il était couché à cette heure ci, il avait quand même donné un cadeau à Hermione : un jolis dessin, qu'elle avait promis d'accroché dans sa chambre. Mais dans un anniversaire surprise, surtout avec des amis comme ceux-là, ont peut être sure d'avoir plein de **Surprises !**

Fred et George faisaient une démonstration comique de leurs articles de farces et attrapes. A la fin, Harry décida d'intervenir :

-Bien, maintenant, place à la première surprise !

- Non mais Harry tu es fou… commença Hermione, mais elle fut interrompis par Ginny.

- Chut regarde. Dit-elle.

Harry était sorti hors de la pièce, et quand il revint, il était suivi par …

- Drago ! S'écria Hermione.

- Contente de te voir Hermione ! Dit celui-ci, avec un sourire.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ? Harry ! Explique-toi !

- Je n'est rien à dire, Hermione. En revanche, vous, vous avez des choses à vous dire ! Fit son meilleur ami.

- Il n'y à rien à dire, notre couple est fini, et il y a quatre mois de cela !

- C'est toi qui à mis un terme à tous ça Hermione, c'est toi qui m'a mis dehors

subitement, sans explications, c'est toi qui à rompu … fit Drago. Pas moi !

Il commencer à perdre patience. Harry lui avait demandé de venir, il lui avait promis des explications de la part d'Hermione, mais il pense qu'il va repartir bredouille.

- Soit, tu veux que l'ont parle et bien allons-y ! Malefoy. Dit-elle en ouvrant une porte.

- Tien, c'est plus Drago ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin, en entrant dans la pièce.

C'étais un petit couloir avec sur la droite, une baie vitrée grande ouverte donnant sur un balcon qui dominait Paris de haut, plongeais dans l'obscurité de la nuit, illuminée par la Tour Eifel.

A peine arrivée dans la pièce, qu'Hermione partie vers le balcon, à l'extérieur pour respirer une bonne bouffée d'air frai. Pour une surprise, c'en est une !

Drago la suivi doucement, puis il s'arrêta a peut près deux mètre d'elle. Il voulait voir son visage, le caresser, l'embrasser, l'avoir entre ses mains pour le regarder encore et encore …

Il ne le voyait pas mais elle avait une larme au coin de l'œil …

Puis soudain elle brisa le silence pesant qui c'était installer entre eux :

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Parce que … j'avais besoin de te voir … J'ai besoin de toi Hermione, comme tu as besoin de moi … fit-il calmement.

- Tu te trompe !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vis très bien sans toi (Sa voix tremblée) Et peut être même mieux !

-…

Elle l'a blessait, elle le sait, ça la tue de le dire, mais c'étais mieux comme ça …

- Tu … tu dis que tu vis mieux sans moi, tu me prends pour qui Hermione ?

Elle regarde Paris de haut, depuis le bacon, espérant qu'il s'en aille… non elle ne vis pas mieux sans lui, elle ne le prend pas pour un imbécile, elle sait qu'il à compris, si elle fait ça c'est pour leur bien…

Après un long silence, elle sentit deux mains lui prendre la taille, elle ferma les yeux. Ses mains sont si douces.

Drago enlaça la taille de la jeune femme de ses bras, il dégagea son cou de ses cheveux soyeux, respira leurs odeurs, et il effleura du bout des lèvres le cou d'Hermione.

Il ferma les yeux lui aussi. Le simple fait de respirer l'odeur de son cou lui donne envi de le dévorer, ce contact, il en rêver, il y penser, il le désiré …

Il remonta sa bouche vers son oreille et lui murmura :

- On ne me la fait pas à moi, ne ment pas Hermione…

- Je … je sais…

Il y eu un silence, troublé par le bruit de la ville en dessous d'eux.

Le souffle chaud de Drago vint caresser le cou d'Hermione.

Elle se ressaisie doucement. Les yeux ouverts, elle se mis face à Drago et elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu ne devrais pas…

- Je ne devrais pas quoi, Hermione ? La coupa-t-il.

- Drago, en mettant fin a notre histoire je penser que tu ne reviendrais pas…

- Mais je suis là. Explique-moi ce qui t'as pris… s'il te plait.

Les yeux dans les yeux, les mains dans les mains, ils n'entendaient rien mis à part le souffle et les paroles de l'autre, le bruit des discutions à cotés, ou la circulation des voitures en dessous du balcon les importé peut.

- Je… repris Hermione.

Elle détourna son regard de ses yeux gris amoureux.

- Tu connais tes parents Drago, ils n'acceptaient pas notre relation … Enfin Drago, notre couple n'est pas possible. Moi, La Sang-de-Bourbe et Toi, le sang Pur …

- ça ne veux rien dire Hermione Je m'en fiche de se que peuvent dire mes parents, moi ce que je veux, c'est Toi… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, et de toute façon, ils ne te ferons rien, par ce qu'ils savent que je t'aime et qu'ils veulent mon bonheur …

Il avait dit cela en prenant le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains, pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Je t'aime Hermione… je pourrais le crier haut et fort sur les toits : Je t'aime Hermione !

Elle lui souris.

- Drago… moi aussi je t'aime !

Leurs regards pétillaient.

- Tu sais, quand j'ai dit que pouvais le crier sur tous les toits…

Il prit sa respiration tourna la tête vers la Tour Eiffel, et il cria :

- JE T'AIME HERMIONE !

Elle lui sauta au cou et le regarda dans les yeux :

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils souriaient tout les deux.

Elle lui dit :

- Embrasse-moi…

- Je ne vais pas y manqué …

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione. Il l'embrassa avec amour, il essaya de faire passer le message qu'il l'aimait, même si il l'avait déjà bien fait.

Elle répondit au baiser, il posa sa main dans le bas de son dos, pour la rapproché encore plus de lui, ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à qu'ils n'est plus de souffle ils se regardèrent et elle cala sa tête contre son torse.

- Je n'aurais pas pus espéré mieux comme cadeau d'anniversaire…

Il souri et répondis :

- Et si ont allaient rejoindre tes amis…

- Oui… Tu reste hein?

- Bah, bien sure, même que se soir tu dors chez moi, demain ont aménagera un peut mon appart et tu viens habiter chez moi…

- On verra pour l'aménagement…

Ils sortirent du couloir, mains dans la main, et Hermione fut surprise de trouver d'autres invités :

- Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Milli… Vous …

- Etes invités ? Finis Blaise. Ouai, on ne pouvaient pas louper l'anniversaire de notre amie non?

- C'est trop beau… merci. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Vous savez se qu'ont dit sur Paris? Demanda Ginny. Ont l'appelle la ville des amoureux, vous en avaient un cas juste devant. Dit-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête la main d'Hermione dans celle de Drago.

- Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, repris Harry, Mais et si on donner les cadeaux?

- Oui Harry tu as raison, dit Ginny.

Hermione s'assit à table, qui avait était agrandie d'un coup de baguette magique pour accueillir les nouveaux invités. Harry donna un écrin à Hermione, elle l'ouvris, pour découvrir un bracelet en argent avec trois cœurs coller les uns aux autres.

- C'est de la part de Ron et moi. Dit-il.

- C'est trop beau!

Ginny donna à Hermione un collier qu'elle avait payé avec Luna.

- C'est celui qu'ont avaient vu l'autre jour !

- Luna et moi, on a bien vu qu'il te plaisait ! Dit Ginny.

Hermione reçut d'autre cadeaux tous aussi beau les uns que les autres.

Quand vint le tour de Drago:

- Bon anniversaire, Hermione.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et elle ouvrit l'écrin; elle en resta bouche baie. Drago lui avait offert une magnifique bague en argent, tellement belle, elle en pleura de joie.

Elle pris Drago dans ses bras et elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime Drago … plus que tous.

- Moi aussi …

- Tu m'as manqué tu ne peux pas savoir.

- Oh, si, malheureusement je peut te comprendre.

- Je suis désolé d'être partie…

Il l'embrassa amoureusement et Blaise s'écria :

- QUE LE FETE COMMENCE !

Et la fête ''commença'', même si elle était déjà bien partie…

**Je peux vous dire qu'Hermione à passer un des plus beaux moments de sa vie ! **

**Maintenant, a vous d'imaginer la suite ! : ) **

**Voila, cet OS me trotter depuis un moment dans la tête, maintenant, j'espère qu'il vous plait autant qu'a moi ;) !**

**Laissez-moi vos avis s'il vous plait !**

**A la prochaine !**

**Léa Dramione.**


End file.
